


[podfic] Noteworthy Observations

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Basketball Player Derek, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek and Laura are Twins, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Jock Derek, Jock Derek Hale, Light Angst, Love Notes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mocking, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Admirer, Sibling Love, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek recieves complimentary notes in his locker from a secret admirer, and though it turns out they weren't actually for him, things turn out pretty well in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Noteworthy Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noteworthy Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482194) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Unbetaed.
> 
> Also, tiny warning for vomiting, just in case.
> 
> For more info, follow link back to original work.

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 3,776.

Duration: 25:55 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lioj9ik6pi08rjf/Noteworthy_Observations.mp3)


End file.
